This invention relates to new and useful improvements in asceptors or disinfectors for contact lenses and like small objects.
Soft contact lenses must be regularly disinfected in order to prevent the wearer of the lenses from becoming infected due to the accumulation of bacteria on the lenses. This disinfecting action generally carried out by heating the lens in a saline solution to a sufficient temperature and for a proper period of time. Many contact lens sterilizers or disinfecting devices operate to disinfect the lenses rather quickly, and in doing so a relatively high temperature is applied to the lenses for a short period of time.
However, it has been found that in subjecting the soft contact lenses to high temperatures, the lenses deteriorate over a period of time, becoming less transparent by taking on a murky or cloudy appearance. It is been found that a preferred disinfecting process is one which is carried out for a somewhat longer period of time and at a lower temperature. Typically, it is preferred that during the disinfecting cycle the range of temperatures to which the lenses are subjected should be in the order of 60.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.
Most contact lens disinfecting units are electrically operated in that they contain electrical heaters which are typically operated from a 115 volt electrical household outlet. Generally speaking devices of this kind are not sufficiently portable to be carried conveniently in a purse or in a coat pocket. Not only does the size of the unit make it impracticle to carry it around in a purse or pocket, but the unit frequently contains a power line cord which simply adds to the bulk of the unit. Pocket-sized contact lens sterilizers are known but many of these embody dual chamber lens cases which are constructed such that the two chambers are completely isolated and reach different temperatures during the disinfecting cycle.